


Look At The Blood We're Spilling

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Stalingrad, Death, M/M, Time Travel, World War II, this is a history project, why not share with you though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: The Doctor was always too reckless, Rory knew that, yet he still trusted him with his life. He knew it'd be the death of him eventually but what else can he do if he loves The Doctor as he does?





	Look At The Blood We're Spilling

“Hold on to something!” The Doctor cried out, desperately scrambling to grab onto something as the Tardis tossed them about, eventually he managed to get a grip on one of the large handles in the centre, although it’d most likely mess with the systems and he’d have to fix it later. The piercing wails of the Tardis grew louder as it materialized in a snow covered wasteland, Rory and The Doctor found that the shaking of the Tardis became less violent and they were soon able to stand on their own. When the robotic sounds silenced, The Doctor wasted no time in running towards the door and swinging it open, looking outside excitedly. 

Rory dry heaved in the corner, clutching his stomach. There was no way he’d ever get used to the rough Tardis ride, no matter how many times he experienced it. “Where are we?” He asked, shambling over to the door, hands still on his stomach. He poked his head out and took in the sights, smells and sounds. Cries of anger and pain melded together, becoming a chorus of terror, people could be seen in the distance, some were running while others were laying on the ground, unmoving. A sudden crash filled the air, causing both The Doctor and Rory to cover their ears, the crash was soon followed by a wave of heat that washed over the pair. Despite the sudden surge of warmth, a single snowflake fell onto Rory’s face and sent chills throughout his body.

“Volgograd, 1943. Back when it was still called Stalingrad.” The Doctor mumbled, looking all around at the carnage and taking mental notes. “The Battle of Stalingrad. World War two.” He took off at the end of the sentence, leaving Rory dumbfounded for a moment. He couldn’t be in World War two, what if something happened? What if they died? He began to panic as he ran to catch up to The Doctor. 

“Wait, wait, wait! World War two? B-but-“ Rory got cut off by The Doctor’s finger pressed firmly against his lips, silencing him instantly. He blinked a couple of times before The Doctor finally moved his hand away. 

“Shh. I don’t wanna go back now. Pay attention. You might learn something new.” The Doctor said, running back into the Tardis and slamming the door shut behind himself. He remerged a few minutes later wearing an army uniform, resembling that of the allies, he held a second one for Rory and tossed it to him. “Here, put this on. It’ll help you fit in.” 

Rory caught it clumsily before turning around and hesitating, did he really want to pretend to be in a war? What if the enemies shot at them? He prayed that The Doctor knew what he was doing as he closed the Tardis door, slipping on the army gear and swallowing his fear before returning to The Doctor. “You sure this is a good idea?”

The Doctor seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. “Not really, no, when has that ever stopped us though?” He grinned mischievously, grabbing Rory by the arm and dragging him along. 

They ran past crumbling buildings and motionless bodies. Through the streets armies had run, chasing one another. They fought with handheld weapons; knives, swords and daggers. The German soldiers who had survived left a trail of bloodshed in their wake. They fought their way, earning only small pieces of the city with each man they slaughter. From the outskirts of the city, war cries could be heard from the Russian troops, who had regrouped and seemed to surround the city, for everywhere The Doctor and Rory looked, there was no way out. They seemed to be waiting for the weather to take down the German soldiers rather than doing it themselves. 

They ran past a cluster of German soldiers that had died from starvation or perhaps hypothermia and it was obvious that it was only a matter of time before those left would have to surrender to the Russian’s or else they’d die. They were running out of food, ammunition and there was no way for them to keep warm in the snow covered cityscape. 

“Hey, can we go now?” Rory mumbled, urgently, seeing a handful of German soldiers approach them. He began to panic, visions of mutilated corpses flashed before his eyes and his heart rate sped up as he realized that there was a very high possibility that they wouldn’t be able to get back to the Tardis unscathed. “P-please, let’s go!” He felt all the emotions that were absent when they first arrived finally come and wash over him, drowning him in fear.

The urgency in his voice got The Doctor’s attention, he snapped his head around to look at Rory and gave in, nodding a little. “Alright, sorry, let’s ge-” He stopped abruptly, finally noticing that they were surrounded by German soldiers. He fell silent, trying to come up with a way to get them out of this mess. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Do exactly what I do.” He instructed, raising his hands in surrender. 

Rory followed suit, hands quivering as he raised them, keeping his gaze locked firmly on the soldiers that surrounded them. Despite The Doctor repeating the words, ‘we’re going to be okay,’ he doubted it. He shuffled closer to The Doctor so that he could feel the warmth radiating off of him, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be back safe in the Tardis. 

The snow could be heard crunching underneath the footsteps of a soldier that approached them from behind, The Doctor turned his head and saw in slow motion as the soldier pulled out a knife and buried deep it into Rory’s back, he was merciless, cruel and showed no remorse.

“No!!” The Doctor cried out in horror, running towards Rory and catching him in his warm embrace before his fragile body hit the ground. “Rory!” He sobbed, voice wavering. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay, you’re gonna be fine. I’m gonna get you back home.” He said, tears streaming down his face and freezing on his cheeks. 

A trickle of blood ran from Rory’s lips and the inside of his mouth was painted crimson, he weakly lifted his arm to try to hold onto The Doctor’s clothes, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. “B-b-“ He tried to speak, but found himself unable to form the words. The words he needed so urgently to say. ‘Behind you.’ It was too late though, another soldier grabbed The Doctor by the hair and violently yanked his head back, drawing out a knife and running it along the delicate flesh of his tear-stained neck. The eyes of The Doctor shot open and he gasped for air, only to cause a wheezing sound to come from the deep slit in his neck. Blood spurted from arteries and trickled from his veins as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. He dropped to the snow beside Rory, both painting the snow crimson from their wounds. 

Rory draped an arm around The Doctor and clutched him tightly. “W-we’re gonna be okay…” He mumbled, burying his face into The Doctor’s chest. There they lay in the snow, bleeding out. The Doctor took his last breath and after a few moments of broken, weak sobbing, so did Rory.


End file.
